Printers that output receipts are widely used for shop registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks. Such printers that output receipts perform printing on recording paper with a head while conveying the recording paper, and after conveying the recording paper to a predetermined length, cuts the recording paper to the predetermined length with a cutter.
Such printers include, for example, a printer body and a lid pivotably supported on the printer body, and a recording paper roll may be loaded in the printer body by opening the lid. In this case, for example, a head is provided in the printer body, and a platen roller is provided on the lid. By closing the lid, the recording paper is held between the head and the platen roller. Printing by the thermal head is performed on the recording paper thus held between the head and the platen roller.
According to printers that use a recording paper roll, the recording paper roll is loaded in a recording paper holder. While the recording paper roll is generally loaded in the recording paper holder with a shaft passing through the center opening of the recording paper, recently, drop-type printers in which recording paper is directly loaded in the recording paper holder without passing a shaft through the center opening of the recording paper in order to facilitate replenishment of recording paper are becoming popular.